leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rematch/Types/Regular Trainers
From Generation II onwards, with the exception of and , some regular Trainers found along normal routes and caves can be challenged for a rematch. In and , the player can exchange Pokégear phone numbers with specific Trainers, allowing them to contact the player for a rematch. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Trainers' teams have three different difficulty levels: the first level is used in the first rematch, the second after the player has first entered the Hall of Fame, and the third after the player has obtained all 16 Badges. In , the PokéNav's or has similar functions to the Pokégear, keeping track of Trainers who eventually want to re-battle the player. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Trainer's Eye function returns, and Trainers are ready for a rematch more frequently than in Generation III; in these games, the Trainers' teams improve as the player progresses through the game, and are at their strongest after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. In and , while outdoors, the player can use the Vs. Seeker to check which nearby Trainers are ready for a rematch. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, certain Trainers can be challenged daily at the Seven Stars Restaurant. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, the player can battle one Trainer per day at Jubilife TV, with the Trainer that appears varying with the day of the week. In Pokémon Platinum, players can challenge several Trainers that appear in different Pokémon Centers once per day each, as well as repeatedly battle the s in the 5-Maid Knockout Exact-Turn Attack Challenge in the . In and , Trainers in the Big Stadium and Small Court of Nimbasa City can be rematched daily. As the player progresses through the game, the Trainers' Pokémon are battled at higher levels, and will be at their strongest after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. Some Trainers may replace their Pokémon. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, s will re-challenge the player upon sight (as long as the player has left the area since their last battle), even if the player had previously defeated them; however, their teams remain the same during each battle. In Pokémon X and Y, Trainers in the Battle Chateau can be battled each time that Trainer has entered the Battle Chateau. Only those whose rank is the same as or lower than the player's will appear. The player can purchase to have an effect on three different factors (party levels, prize money, and Trainer arrival rate) for the remainder of that day, although issued writs can be swapped out if the new one has the same type of effect. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, certain Trainers can be challenged daily at the Battle Buffet at Hau'oli City's Shopping District. In Pokémon Colosseum and , there are certain areas that allow for multiple rematches, most notably in Pyrite Town's Duel Square. Other locations such as Agate Village and The Under Subway allow for rematches only after getting past a certain point in the game.